


[Podfic] By Any Other Name

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "By Any Other Name" by PenroseSunAuthor's original summary:In which Crowley expands his range of pet names, and Aziraphale has an existential crisis.





	[Podfic] By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357821) by [PenroseSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenroseSun/pseuds/PenroseSun). 

> Thanks to PenroseSun for permission to record this story

[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o3bpwcmuwfEKmBvQt3AGwMY-cqF5NBsS) | 0:22:40 | 13MB  
[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Ypx1cnXcOLABvI_5wJejamuMoKk1K2oz) | 0:22:40 | 18MB


End file.
